Uma Série de Problemas
by Katria Bloom
Summary: Esta é uma série de diálogos slash entre Harry e Draco. Cada capítulo é uma história individual! Tradução da fic A Series of Problems de Draco MalfoyPotter
1. Problemas de Pele

**Título Original:** A Series of Problems

**Autor:** Draco Malfoy-Potter

**Tradutoras:** Adriana Adurens e Bela-chan

**Gênero:** Comédia

**Casal: **Draco X Harry

**Aviso:** Contém referências à slash (relacionamento entre homens). Se não gosta, não leia!

------------------------------------

**Nota do Autor:** _Essa é uma série de histórias que fiz para dispersar um pouco o bom humor que resolveu crescer em mim. Eu sou uma pessoa muito engraçada. Sério._

_Eu não irei betar essa história simplesmente porque ela é basicamente um diálogo, e não acho realmente que precise. Se você achar que precisa, sinta-se a vontade para me dizer._

_Cada capítulo é uma conversa entre Harry e Draco pós-Hogwarts sobre diferentes problemas. Coincidentemente, os três primeiros que já estão prontos começam com a letra "p"._

_Alerta: SLASH._

* * *

_**Uma Série de Problemas**_

**_Problemas de Pele_**

"Não é assim tão ruim. Mal dá pra ver."

"Perdeu a noção? Olhe pra mim! Estou terrivelmente desfigurado."

"Você não está terrivelmente desfigurado. Lance logo um Glamour nisso."

"Não, Glamours ressecam a minha pele. É a última coisa de que preciso. Eu não posso ser visto assim, Harry. Diga a todos que eu morri. Melhor ainda, diga que eu estou com uma doença terminal. Só tenho alguns dias."

"Eu não vou dizer a ninguém que você tem uma doença terminal, isso roubaria a compaixão daqueles que realmente estão para morrer. Seria incrivelmente egoísta."

"Eu sou extremamente egoísta. Eu não me importo com pessoas doentes, me importo COMIGO e com a minha reputação!"

"E quanto a mim?"

"...eu me importo com você algumas vezes. Na maioria eu te odeio."

"Obrigado. Muito romântico. E se eu contasse pra todo mundo o verdadeiro motivo de você não sair hoje?"

"Ninguém irá acreditar. Você é um Gryffindor espástico 1, meio débil, levantador de peso."

"Eu sou o seu Gryffindor espástico, meio débil, levantador de peso."

"Há! Você admitiu! Eu venci!"

"Não venceu, não!"

"Venci, sim!"

"Não venceu."

"Venci!"

"Tá bom. Se me dá licença, tenho notícias quentes sobre Draco Malfoy para mandar para o Profeta. Eu preciso informá-los que ele tem uma…"

"Não...diga...isso. Já é demais só ter que olhar pra ela."

"Você nem olha. Passe um corretivo nisso."

"Eu não tenho nenhum cosmético trouxa, não sou nenhuma garotinha sangue-ruim."

"Eu já te vi usando maquiagem antes, Draco. Sei que você tem."

"Não era minha... Peguei emprestado da Pansy..."

"...Sei. Tá bom, vou pedir para a Herm..."

"Não! Eu não vou usar nenhuma merda de maquiagem de garota sangue-ruim. Deve ser uma coisa cheia de bactérias..."

"Então use a sua. Você tem alguma. Não negue. Você é menininha demais para não ter maquiagem."

"Tá bom, vou ver se ainda tenho alguma coisa da Pansy aqui..."

"Você quis dizer pegar um dos seus pós."

"...Ou pegar alguns dos meus pós. Que seja."

"Pegue o lápis de olho também."

"Por quê?"

"Porque você fica sexy com ele."

"Não."

"Por favor?"

"Não."

"Eu deixarei você fazer o que quiser com o meu corpo."

"Mesmo?"

"Não."

"Idiota."

"Não sou."

"Coloque logo alguma merda no meu rosto e faça essa desfiguração horrorosa desaparecer."

"Não é uma desfiguração horrorosa. Você está com uma espinha vermelha, só isso. Não é o fim do mundo."

"Você não sabe de nada! Claro que é o fim do mundo! Malfoys não tem espinhas. Espinhas são para simples mortais. Elas são um sinal de sujeira. Eu não sou sujo, Harry! Eu sou a pessoa mais limpa de toda a Grã-Bretanha!"

"Você não pode dizer isso a não ser que observe os hábitos higiênicos das pessoas. Você não as observa, observa?"

"Mas é claro que não. Eu apenas não conheço mais ninguém que se interessa tanto pela própria higiene a ponto de tomar banho três vezes por dia. E como eu sou recompensado? Fico com uma merda de uma espinha do tamanho de Surrey!"

"É menor do que Surrey 2. Um pouquinho só."

"Aprecio o gesto. Pode consertar isso?"

"Fique parado."

"Eu estou."

"Só tem meio tubo. Não sei se isso é o bastante para cobrir sua deformidade Surreyiesca."

"Ha ha ha. Você é um gênio comediante."

"Eu sei."

"Vai logo, acaba com isso."

"Tá bom."

"Eu te amo, Harry."

"Cale a boca."

"É verdade."

"Que seja. Terminei. Você está maravilhoso. Melhor do que antes, se me permite dizer."

"Eu não posso ser melhor. Eu já sou perfeito."

"Claro, é por isso que você tem uma espinha."

"Cale a boca."

---------------------

**_Nota das Tradutoras_**: Alguns termos precisam ser explicados.

**1 **Espástico é um termo médico para paralisia cerebral. Onde será que o Draco aprendeu isso?

**2 **Surrey é uma cidade de Londres. Segundo nossa cara Magalud, é a aonde os Dursley moram (obrigada, Lud!)

----------------

_Próximo capítulo... _

_Problemas com Pets_


	2. Problemas com Pets

**Título do capítulo:** Pet Problems

**Autor:** Draco Malfoy-Potter

**Tradutora:** Bela-chan

**Beta:** Adriana Adurens

---------------------------

_**Problemas com Pets**_

"Potter, seu maldito cachorro urinou na droga do tapete de novo. Você _tem_ que adestrá-lo senão eu vou matá-lo."

"Você não conseguiria matá-lo, ele te adora. Além disso, não foi o Snuffles."

"Então você urinou no tapete!"

"É claro que não. Foi o gato."

"O _GATO?_ Desde quando nós temos um gato?"

"Desde... ontem."

"Ontem. Você nem mesmo saiu de casa ontem."

"Eu levei o lixo para fora. Snuffles ia acabar comendo a sacola se eu não jogasse fora."

"E entre a curta distância entre nosso flat e a calçada você encontrou um gato."

"Ele estava largado lá fora. Estava magro, carente e..."

"Você é inacreditável. Você esqueceu que gatos precisam de caixinhas de areia?"

"Ele tem uma, mas eu acho que ele está doente. Ele vomitou na cama mais cedo."

"Nós não vamos ficar com ele. Eu não quero um gato doente onde durmo. Nem pensar."

"Por favor?"

"Não."

"Mas eu o trouxe para você, ele é muito fofinho."

"Com certeza."

"Já dei até um nome pra ele: Sparks."

"Eu não sou uma pessoa que combine com gatos."

"Ou com cachorros, pelo jeito que você trata o Snuffles."

"Ok, não sou uma pessoa que combine com animais. Na verdade, nem com pessoas. Sou muito mais eu."

"Isso é reconfortante. Eu posso sentir o sentimento."

"Nós podemos ficar com os atuais animais, mas nenhum a mais. Entendido?"

"Então eu tenho que cancelar meu pedido de llamas?"

"Que diabos é um llama?"

"Animal trouxa."

"Oh. Sem llamadas"

"Llama"

"Que seja."

"Me lembre de ligar pra Hermione e dizer a ela que nós não podemos ficar com os filhotes nesse fim de semana."

"Filhotes?"

"Sim, eu ia ficar de babá dos filhotes."

"Não. De jeito nenhum."

"Eu só tenho que dizer a ela que meu namorado odeia todos os animais."

"Todos não. Só os vivos."

"Isso é doentio."

"Mas você me ama."

"É claro."

_**FIM**_

_Próximo capítulo..._

_Problemas de parentesco._


	3. Problemas de Parentesco

**Capítulo 03**

**Problemas de Parentesco**

"Apenas balance ele, Draco."

"Eu... estou..."

"Não, não está. Você está sacudindo ele. Balance-o."

"Estou tentando. Cuidar de bebês aos berros é difícil."

"Você está com uma criança. Uma. Além disso, você só está com ele há quinze minutos. Eu fiquei com ele o dia todo. Cuide disso."

"Foram mais do que 15 minutos."

"Ok. Dezessete minutos."

"Engraçado. Os meus braços estão cansando, droga. Eu posso apenas colocá-lo lá embaixo e deixá-lo?"

"Não! Isso é abandono. Ron não ficaria feliz com você deixando o filho dele largado por aí. Continue balançando ele."

"Balançando _obviamente_ não está funcionando. Esse é o melhor conselho que você tem?"

"Eu não sei... Cante para ele uma canção de ninar ou algo assim."

"You've gone 'round the bend. I don't sing." - "Você perdeu o juízo. Eu não canto."

"É claro que você canta."

"Não."

"Tudo bem, então balance ele mais um pouco."

"Maldição... tudo bem. _Seus olhos são tão verdes quando um sapo verde conservado..." _Que música é essa!

"Essa música não. Nunca essa música. Uma diferente."

"Certo. _Weasley é nosso rei, Weasley é nosso rei..."_

"Cante para ele a droga de uma canção de ninar."

"Eu não _sei_ nenhuma canção de ninar. Se você não notou, eu não sou um grande fã de coisas tranquilizantes."

"Certo, me dê a droga da criança, eu vou cantar para ele."

"De uma vez por todas, pegue-o."

"_Quieto, bebezinho, não diga uma palavra, Harry vai comprar um passarinho pra você. Se o passarinho não cantar, Draco vai comprar um anel de diamantes para você."_

"Eu não vou comprar um anel para a criança. Ron iria me acusar de estar comprando seu filho. Além do mais, é muito caro e ele só iria comê-lo."

"Draco, é só uma drooga de uma canção de ninar. Quieto. Vá se sentar ou algo parecido."

"Certo. Continue com esse monte de mentiras que você chama de canção de ninar."

"Eu vou. _E se um anel de diamantes não brilhar_... humm... Eu não sei o resto das palavras. Draco, você pode me ajudar? Draco?"

"Hum?"

"Você estava pelo menos ouvindo?"

"Claro que não. Eu estava apenas sentado aqui."

"Continue aí. _Balançando um bebê na copa das árvores, quando o vento sopra balança o berço. Quando o arco quebrar o berço, abaixo virão o bebê, o berço e tudo o mais." -__ _Isso ficou muito esquisito!

"Essa música é apavorante. Eu me pergunto se o bebê morreu?"

"Draco..."

"Desculpe. Eu estou sentado."

"Eu vou parar com as canções de ninar. Err... _Eu vou cantar mais uma vez pra você, então você realmente terá que..._ Obrigado, Merlin, ele adormeceu. Draco, ele adormeceu. Draco? DRACO!"

"Hum? O que?"

"Você adormeceu?"

"Não! É claro que não."

"Você estava."

"Não!"

"Claro.


	4. Problemas Pessoais

**Título original do Capítulo: **Personal Problems

**Tradutora**: Adriana Adurens

**Beta: **Bela-chan

**-------------------------**

**Nota do Autor:** _Vou apenas responder uma pergunta que me fizeram… cada capítulo são pequenos momentos na vida deles. É o mesmo universo, se quiser assim pensar. Eles apenas não precisam ser lidos em uma seqüência determinada._

_É muito gostoso escrever isso, por sinal. Tenho a idéia e logo digito._

_Esse daqui é um pouco mais explícito do que os outros… fala sobre masturbação. Considere-se avisado!_

**_Problemas Pessoais_**

"Eu tenho certeza que isso é perfeitamente normal."

"Eu estou muito excitado, Draco. Acho que esse é o problema."

"Como estar muito excitado pode ser um problema? Eu nem imagino que algo do tipo possa existir. Você enlouqueceu, Potter."

"Talvez nós devêssemos dar um tempo. Tenho certeza que isso irá resolver o meu problema."

"No seu rabo, se me permite o trocadilho. Eu não vou parar agora."

"Como você vai continuar sem mim?"

"Posso pensar em algumas maneiras..."

"Se você for fazer aquilo, então vá para outro quarto."

"Harry, se começar com frescura sobre isso, então eu não sei mais se quero fazer sexo com você."

"Não vai ter nenhum sexo! Eu não acho que vai ter nenhum sexo no momento!"

"Esse tipo de atitude não vai te levar a lugar algum, Harry. Você nunca irá conseguir… você sabe… se continuar tão negativo."

"Eu não estou negativo. Só estou... estou frustrado."

"Deu pra notar."

"E agora você está sendo infantil. Não está ajudando em nada, você sabe."

"Eu já tentei. Não funcionou. Quer tentar de novo?"

"Se isso te mantiver quieto."

"Duvido muito. Por que você não tenta sozinho?"

"Não. Isso é nojento."

"Quer dizer que você nunca fez isso antes?"

"Claro que não. Você já?"

"Err...não. Nunca."

"Você JÁ FEZ! Por quê?"

"Acredite ou não, eu fico com tesão. Freqüentemente."

"Mas... eu... nós..."

"Sim, claro, eu preciso disso quando você não está aqui. E quando você tem o seu PROBLEMA..."

"Isso nunca aconteceu antes. Não fale como se fosse normal. Porque não é. Só estou estressado."

"Claro."

"Vamos parar de falar sobre mim. Então, você faz… isso… com você mesmo... frequentemente?"

"Ah-hã."

"Com qual freqüência?"

"Cinco ou seis vezes por dia."

"E **EU** é que sou excessivamente excitado."

"Eu não faço isso porque preciso, mas porque eu fico entediado."

"Entediado?"

"É."

"Por que você não pratica um hobby? Isso seria melhor do que bater punheta o tempo todo."

"O que você quer que eu faça? Tricô?"

"Eu estou mesmo precisando de alguns blusões novos."

"Não. Eu irei ficar como a mãe do Ron."

"Duvido muito."

"Mas é claro, você está certo. Eu tenho certeza que ela não..."

"Nem pense."

"Tá bom."

"Oh _meu Deus_..."

"**Argh**."

"Pronto para voltar às nossas atividades anteriores?"

"Nós estávamos falando da mãe do Ron..."

"Não foi a nossa conversa que fez funcionar... foi... foi uma imagem mental..."

"**Argh**."

"Não da mãe do Ron...de _você_..."

"Oh...mesmo assim... Argh."

"Cala a boca e me beija."

"Essa é uma boa idéia, antes que ele decida ficar tímido novamente..."

-------------------------------

**FIM**

-------------------------------

Próximo capítulo: **Problemas com Pinga**


	5. Problemas com Pinga

**Título original do Capítulo: **Pimple Problems

**Tradutora**: Adriana Adurens

**Beta: **Bela-chan

_--------------------------------_

**N/A: **_Este capítulo contém personagens bêbados. _

**_Problemas com Pinga_**

"Eu não enxergo! Eu não enxergo! Harry, estou cego!"

"Não está nada."

"Eu juro que estou! Tudo o que vejo é preto..."

"Talvez porque seus olhos estejam fechados. Abra e pronto."

"Oh. _OH_! Uau... Eu posso ver agora. Você é um verdadeiro gênio, Henry."

"Meu nome é Harry, e eu não sou um gênio. Você está absurdamente bêbado."

"Não estou, não, Harold. Estou completamente sób..."

"Er...você acabou de vomitar nos meus sapatos."

"Pois é. Sinto muito."

"Não, não sente."

"Você está certo. Estou completamente bêbado para sentir emoções."

"Deu pra perceber."

"Ei, Herb..."

"Meu nome é Harry."

"Eu sei disso. Estou bem bêbado agora, mas eu tenho certeza que é um prazer te conhecer."

"Você já me conhece."

"Já? Oh, já. Bem... tive uma idéia maravilhosa."

"No que ela consiste?"

"Bem... meu namorado tem planos pra hoje de noite e eu estava pensando se você não gostaria de ir até o meu flat comigo?"

"Eu já vou para o seu flat mesmo."

"Verdade! É pra lá que eu vou!"

"Estou chocado. Draco, eu sou o Harry. Eu sou seu namorado."

"Oh. _Estranho_."

"Não, não é."

"Eu sei. Eu estou muito bêbado para sentir emoções."

"Você já disse isso."

"Eu disse?"

"Sim."

"Oh. Sinto muito."

"Não, não sente."

"Eu sei. Eu estou mui..."

"Pára."

"Certo."

"Vamos para casa, você mal pára em pé."

"Claro que paro, besta. Veja..."

"Você não consegue. Você está deitado no meio da rua."

"Eu sei. Isso não é lindo? Eu acho que vou ficar por aqui."

"A não ser que queira ser amassado por um caminhão. Vamos."

"Não. Mim cansado..."

"Draco, seu cabelo está ficando horrível."

"Muito bem. Vamos indo. Você me carrega?"

"Claro que não."

"Ah bem, valeu a tentativa."

"Draco, não tem música alguma, pare de dançar."

"Eu quero dançar. Eu sou maluco por dança."

"Sim. Sim, você é."

_**FIM**_

Próximo capítulo: Problemas de paranóia


End file.
